


No Idea

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [105]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “Who’s that guy?” one of the club patrons asked, eyes glued on Luke.“I have no idea.” Michael replied in awe of what he was seeing.





	No Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl.
> 
> Did not mean for it to be angsty but I've been listening to Josh Tolle's cover of "Because of You" all day....and week.

Luke had always been the most sensible, the most insecure, the last one of them to agree to go out. But right now, they were in a small club that wasn’t super crowded and Luke was downing his drink and taking Michael up on his half-joking dare.

As Luke’s requested song started, he sauntered over to one of the poles on the stage and swung himself around it, moving perfectly with the sensual track.

“Who’s that guy?” one of the club patrons asked, eyes glued on Luke.

“I have no idea.” Michael replied in awe of what he was seeing.

“Luke!” Ashton exclaimed as he and Calum made their way back over from the bar. Turning a glare to Michael, he demanded, “What did you do?”

“I just dared him to do a little dance!” Michael threw his hands up, “I expected him to dance for me here, not go up on stage!”

“How many has he had?” Calum asked, falling into the same trance Ashton had knocked Michael out of.

“I think just the one.” Michael mumbled, leaning further back on the couch and fixing his eyes to Luke, who was sauntering off the stage and into the crowd, dancing around the other patrons and moving into Michael’s lap. As Luke started giving him a lap dance, Michael’s head fell against the back of the couch and he moved to put his hands on Luke’s hips only to get them slapped away.

“No touching.” Luke whispered, leaning forward and biting Michael’s earlobe, causing the older boy to gasp and his eyes slipped shut.

Luke stayed where he was until the song ended, when he immediately scampered off of Michael’s lap and headed to the bar, brushing off all offers from the men he passed to let them buy him a drink.

“I’m gonna go keep an eye on him.” Ashton muttered, immediately following Luke and glaring at everyone who looked at Luke.

“You okay there?” Calum asked, laughing as he sat down. Michael had yet to open his eyes or move since Luke got up.

“Hmmm?” Michael hummed, cracking open one eye.

“Soooo…”

“I don’t know what just happened. I didn’t think he would actually take me up on it ...much less be that good.”

“Well, Ash is babysitting Luke, making sure that no one approaches him. You wanna tell me what’s going through your head.”

“He’s always been pretty.” Michael replied, “But right now ...I mean ...I never thought he would go through with it.”

“How’s that crush of yours?”

“If it hadn’t grown to more than a crush already, it definitely would have tonight.:

Calum laughed. Michael had been head over heels for Luke for a long time, before they were really friends. Looking at his best friend now, Calum almost felt sorry for the guy.

“Make your move already before you lose him.” Calum muttered as Ashton and Luke joined them again.

“You, Lucas, are something else.” Michael greeted, shaking his head with a laugh when Luke blushed brightly, holding his hand out, he said, “Come dance with me.”

Luke looked over at Ashton and they had one of their freaky eye conversations before Luke took his hand and let Michael pull him onto the dance floor.

As Michael pulled Luke flush against him, he smirked, “Look at how jealous everyone is.”

Luke rolled his eyes and but went along with Michael’s movements, letting the music lead him.

“I want you to know that I don’t want you because of what you did on that stage.” Michael finally spoke, “And I know that my behavior in the past has hurt you, that my brushing aside my obvious feelings for you have hurt you, and I am so sorry.”

“How can I trust that you’re not just saying this because my ass has been rubbing against your dick for past five minutes?” Luke finally spoke.

“Because your ass wasn’t rubbing up against my dick when we first met.”

“You hated me.”

“Because I wasn’t comfortable with the fact that seeing you made me want to kiss you.”

“That long?”

“Tonight was just icing on the cake.”

“I need time.”

“Then let me use that time to prove to you that I’m serious.”

“Okay.”

Luke turned in his arms and brushed a kiss over his cheek before pulling himself from Michael grip and walking back toward Ashton and Calum, the former of which was now standing and waiting for him with their coats.

“See you guys in the morning.” Ashton addressed Calum as he helped Luke into this coat.

“So?” Calum asked as Michael rejoined him.

“He asked for time and I asked for him to let me prove myself to him, he agree.” Michael replied, “Can we get out of here and go to a normal bar?”

“Yeah,” Calum nodded, “Ash has Luke.”

“Ash always has Luke.”

“Because he’s a worrier and Luke’s the baby.” Calum rolled his eyes, “Besides, knowing them, they’re probably writing a new kickass song. Or a song that will make everyone cry. It could go either way with them.”

Michael just huffed, leading him and Calum out of the club and regretting not listening to Luke and Ashton about bringing a coat. As they walked, he started forming his game plan.


End file.
